


Another Opportunity

by suchalongaway76



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: A little argue it's more important than Brian expected. It's his chance to take a decision.~ Fic originally published in the fanzine "A Kind of Magic". ~
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Another Opportunity

“I can’t do this anymore” thought him. Once again.

The convivence with his boyfriend in this quarantine mainly goes well, but sometimes they argue and mainly because of Brian.That’s something that happens with certain frequency. He wants to change, to stop it, but it’s tough. He’s a stubborn man and changes to him are tricky.

\----------------------------------------------

After almost 14 days in bed recovering of a common flu, he started to feel bored to just lay in bed with his tablet watching Youtube videos. He stood up of the bed and started to do chores. Doing some laundry, cleaning a bit the room. When he entered to the main room, where’s the kitchen, he saw all the “disaster”. Piles and piles of dirty dishes, the garbage can was at its full capacity and more, and that annoyed him. He loves the order and cleaning.

His young boyfriend, who cared of him with a lot of attention, saw him in the kitchen and ran to him with his arms wide open, ready to hug him tightly. But Bri’s expression was extremely serious.

-Throw out the trash John. -he said looking at his boyfriend’s eyes, pointing the trash over there-The trash.

-No hug? -asked John pretending to be sad

-First, throw out the trash John.-repeated Brian. 

-No? -asked John again with his fake sad tone, but already a bit disappointed.

-Throw. Out. The. Trash. John. 

John sighed deeply.

-Okay.

John left the garbage can empty and Brian puts an empty bag there. When his boyfriend came back, Brian was ready to receive a super hug.

-Now I’m ready for a hug!

John puts some alcohol on his hands and spread it. Brian was watching at his boyfriend with expectative. John walked to the table to sat again in there with his laptop. He didn’t respond… Well, not what Brian expected.

-Do you need something? -John asked in a serious tone.

-Erm, no. Do you want a hug, hun?

Silence.

-Well, if you don’t need something from me, go and do whatever you wanted to do here.- John responded, putting his headphones again.

Brian then knew what he did. Ouch. Again, that feeling. The guilty. The sadness. Because of his impulses. Because of his damn perfectionism.

“No Bri. Don’t try to catch his attention crying to get a hug from him. You know that don’t work, plus he’s upset for a good reason. You acted as an hysterical queen. Carry on with the consequences. Think what you would do in his place..” he thought, covering his face with his hands.

To calm his mood, he sighed and came back to the room and grabbed his phone, his earphones and started to listen to music. Even he continued doing his laundry.

“Agh, surely he will be upset the rest of the day. Wouldn’t surprise me” he thought meanwhile his clothes were in centrifuge program.

“I can’t do this anymore. I proposed marriage to him, I shouldn’t act of this way again. I should to care our relationship. I shouldn’t count with his patience. It isn’t endless”.

Hanging the clothes on the line, he was trying to smile listening his music. But in his playlist then started to play a song that made him remember to his boyfriend. Drowning in his sadness, with his eyes letting go some sad tears, he was promising to himself to not doing that again. But, this time, he must to do the effort. Not only for John, also for himself.

“Brian, stop making empty promises! You just promise the same over and over… If you really want to change, why you didn’t do that already?” asked to himself.

He stopped to hang the clothes. He stopped the music and quitted his earphones. He rested his head on his hands. His elbows were on the border of the balcony. His sight started to lose in the sky, in the clouds. He continued crying.

“Brian, change, but this time must be the definitive. Take care of yourself and your relationship with him. For real.”

He wipped the tears of his face, sighed and continued to hanging the clothes.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Some hours later, he had the energy to talk again with his boyfriend. John looked at him, quitting his headphones.

-What’s up, Bri? -asked in a kind tone.

-Can I hug you? -responded Bri shyly.

-Now, yeah.

John stood up of his chair and hugged to his boyfriend.

-I love you. - whispered Brian, hugging John tighter.

-And I love you too, my big hysterical boy.- responded John.

Brian smiled. They came back to the normalcy.

The oldest one decided to not apologise and not promise to his boyfriend to not doing that again. He promised it to himself. He since then haves the opportunity to do the right things, to take an effort, to change. Will be tough, but it will worth it.


End file.
